Música Para Revolução
by Lexas
Summary: Por muita vezes, temos que lutar pelos nossos ideais, para que o que foi duramente conquistado, não seja facilmente perdido, abdicado. Crossover My Chemical RomanceXjapan.


**Título do Fanfic:** Música para Revolução

Autor: Lexas

**E-mail para contato:** Crossover(My Chemical Romance/X-Japan e quem mais der as caras)

Gênero: Aventura/Universo Alternativo

Nota do Autor: Presente de Amigo Oculto para a Helena Way, do Fórum Fanfiction. Também gostaria de dedicar esse fanfic ao meu irmão, o qual me ensinou os fundamentos mais básicos da música e do seu significado, os quais muitos cantores e grupos musicais tem esquecido nos dias de hoje.

Obrigado a AdeptaAssuka pelas informações e pelas músicas que me passou, te dó-lu, Cris!

Nota 2: My Chemical Romance não me pertence, nem os demais artistas/bandas citadas. Não ganho nada com isso, não me processem! E aos fãs, me dêem uma folga, é a primeira vez que escrevo um fanfic de uma banda, ok?

* * *

Capítulo I – Helena

_**"Música é universal. Música é comunicação. Música é existência. Música é Amor. Música é paixão.Música não se pensa, não se interpreta, não se analisa, não se estuda.**_

_**Música se sente."**_

_**Marcelo Trindade.**_

"Era como um sonho, banhado pelas tenras gotas de um adorável pesadelo. Um pesadelo no qual eu me joguei de corpo e alma, deleitando até o fim dos meus dias, entregando-me de corpo e alma em busca do meu... sonho. Como a resposta que não quer calar, o sentimento que insiste em perdurar, a busca que nunca chega ao fim, e se chega, então não era a busca nem o objetivo, mas apenas um motivo, fazendo-me procurar por algo mais pelo que batalhar, pelo sentido, o significado, aquilo que, no fim das contas, nunca deveria ser encontrado, deixando-nos em uma eterna busca, em um eterno sonho, um perpétuo plano de revolução cujo objetivo é deixar marcas por toda a história."

- Lindo, Gerard - olhos cansados e marcados pelo peso dos anos, mas fortes o suficiente para se alegrar ao ver o brilho dos olhos de um sonhador, liam aquelas linhas de atentamente - muito lindo. Venha cá, por favor - ela chama a pequena criança para perto de si. Mal batia em sua cintura, e escrever aquilo havia sido um sacrifício pela sua pouca prática. Parecia ter sido escrito por uma criança que acabara de aprender a escrever, e estava certa disso. - meu menino, que bonitinho - ela brincava com seus cabelos, um carinho secreto entre ambos, praticamente um pedido para ele se sentar no colo dela.

Um momento único. Para alguém com pouco tempo de vida, como dar um nome àquilo? Era algo pessoal demais para descrever, simplesmente não tinha palavras - apesar de que seu vocabulário era limitado demais, logo, nem se quisesse, as conheceria - logo retribuía o que recebia da única forma que sabia: com gestos. Gestos de carinho, e como ela adorava. aquilo.

- Gostou, Vovó?

- É lindo, Gerard. Muito lindo, mas...

"Mas"... a idade da curiosidade começava a chegar, junto com as faculdades mentais que lhes eram devidas da idade e eram trazidas por outras, como o questionamento e a dúvida. Melhor dizendo, a falta de conhecimento do sentido total de uma palavra. "Mas", seria para ele algo como "tem um problema". Ou "não me agradou", em suma, a simpática idosa sorria ao ver a expressão de seus olhos, o brilho que se tornou diferente sem, no entanto, perder a intensidade.

- Ah, Gerard... não me olhe assim, sabe que não resisto a esses olhos - ela aperta suas bochechas - esses olhos tão lindos vão dar muitos problemas para os outros, escute o que eu digo... mas não disse que gostei, nunca!

- O que a senhora não gostou? - olhava com cara de pidão, a um passo da decepção.

- Ela é linda, Gerard. Muito emotiva. Eu me emocionei, juro - e toca em seu nariz - mas... eu não sou tão imparcial assim. Escute... qualquer um pode escrever belas linhas que tenha tirado de dentro do peito, dos abismos da alma, mas só um gênio de verdade, só um artista de corpo e alma, é capaz de compartilhar isso com todas as pessoas em total gênero, intensidade e grau, fazendo-as captar as nuances, os momentos, as quedas e ascensões, enfim, entrar naquilo que foi escrito, como se tivesse sido ele o verdadeiro autor.

- Vovó... o que é "nuances"?

- Isso é uma pergunta... que eu preciso te explicar outras coisas para só depois você entender, menino curioso! - E o apertava como se não o quisesse deixar escapar.

- Vovó - ela o abraça com força, imitando o gesto. - eu te amo!

- Ohhh... você quer fazer parar de emoção esse coração velho? Tudo bem que você não é seu Avô, mas não que dizer que eu posso me emocionar, viu! - e aperta novamente suas bochechas, roçando seu nariz no dele.

- Vovó... como faço para emocionar as pessoas?

- Não as emocione, meu anjo. Faça-as entenderem o que você quer dizer, e o resto acontecerá naturalmente.

- E como eu faço isso?

- Posso te ensinar a caminhar e a correr... mas ninguém além de você mesmo pode ensiná-lo a voar.

* * *

_Eu era uma criança quando tudo aconteceu. Era uma criança, um pré-adolescente. Um bebê nas artes da comunicação, um reles estudioso da revolução._

_"Você está bem?"_

_Aquela voz me acalmou. Não acreditei quando o vi. Não entendi o que ele fazia ali. Apenas sabia de uma coisa: depois daquilo, a minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma._

_"Vamos, Toshi"_

_Outra voz da qual eu nunca iria me esquecer. O grande homem que fazia o tambor gemer e o grande órgão gritar estava ali, diante de mim... todos prestes a tomar parte da revolução._

_"Um momento, Yoshiki. Garoto, preste atenção em tudo, olhe o máximo que puder. Coisas assim costumam acontecer no fim dos tempos, quando a ideologia é deturpada, a comunicação é manipulada e o pensamento é violado."_

_Eu não entendia, era jovem demais para entender. Era um garoto diante de tais pessoas, que sequer compreendia o motivo de estarem ali. _

_"Vamos logo, Toshi. O "Sangue Azul" de Duke está impaciente de tanto nos esperar - a chuva torrencial encharcava seus cabelos, fazendo-o tirar seus ôculos escuros. - É uma pena Taiji não estar aqui, mas... hoje a conexão céu e terra se dará pelas lágrimas dos deuses que vieram nos cortejar"_

_Eu observava a todos, mas em meio a chuva, Apenas Toshi e Yoshiki me eram visiveis, eram as únicas imagens das quais eu conseguia me lembrar._

_"Por que vieram?" - era uma pergunta tola, feita por uma pessoa tola que mal tinha aprendido a correr e diferente deles, não conseguia voar._

_"Você só alcança seus sonhos ao se arriscar por eles... se você está decidido a dar sua vida pelo seu sonho, garoto... então é verdadeiro " - a voz de Toshi, que parecia ecoar com uma sonoridade reconfortante em meio a chuva me acalmou e me impressionou._

_Ele estava ali para Duke, por Duke e pelo Duke. Estava ali pelo que acreditava, pelos seus ideias. Viera de longe, não precisava estar ali. Era um rei em sua terra, ninguém o chamou mas, ainda assim, ele veio encontrar Duke, combater Duke e vencer Duke._

_Aquela noite foi de chuva, mas não foi apenas o choro dos céus que lavou a minha alma. Pois naquele dia, eu vi com meus próprios olhos o sangue da ideologia ser jogado contra meu rosto, unificando ódio e tristeza e esfregando em minha face que aquele era o dia em que a música morreu._

_Ele era grandioso. Não precisava estar ali, lutando por quem não conhecia, com ideais diferentes do dele. Não precisava estar naquela batalhe, nem ele nem seus companheiros, enfrentando lutas que não lhes pertenciam e encarando ideais que não eram os seus._

_E era justamente por isso que eu era meramente uma criança, um garoto... enquanto ele era um deus._

Continua...


End file.
